


Гейская порнуха. Не только для женщин

by Wayward_jr



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-27
Updated: 2010-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6451081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_jr/pseuds/Wayward_jr





	Гейская порнуха. Не только для женщин

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Gay Porn. It's Not Just For Women](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/187372) by felisblanco. 



  
  
  
— Чувак, ты не поверишь, что я читаю.  
— Дай догадаюсь. «Господи Боже мой, Джаред такой милый!» — на одном из твоих фанатских форумов?  
— Не совсем. Скорее: «Сэм такой сексуальный.»  
— Как скажешь.  
— И: «Дин такой сексуальный.»  
— Тоже мне новость.   
— И: «Дин и Сэм такие сексуальные.» Вместе.  
— Ну, да. Стоп... Что значит «вместе»?  
— Вместе.  
— Но... они же братья!  
— По всей видимости, это еще сексуальнее.  
— Господи! Умеешь же ты находить психов в интернете... Дай посмотреть.  
— Ладно, вот хороший... то есть, я имел ввиду, странный.   
— …  
— Я же говорил.  
— Э... Это...  
— Ага.   
— Я такого никогда не делал.  
— Да? А хочешь?  
— ... Ага, пошли. 


End file.
